Redemption at sea
by Castlem the hedgehog
Summary: Warning: Spoilers, Lots of mistakes in grammar Elizabeth's eyes widened. She did not expect this to happen. She did wonder why Booker didn't get rid of the metal daddy that Sally called, but she thought that he was too afraid to fight it... But when he ran right to the thermostat, not even taking a glance at the big daddy following him, she noticed what he was going to do.. Robert


Warning: Spoilers, Lots of mistakes in grammar

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She did not expect this to happen.  
She did wonder why Booker didn't get rid of the metal daddy Sally called, but she thought that he was too afraid to fight it... But when he ran right to the thermostat, not even taking a glance at the big daddy following him, she noticed what he was going to do.. Robert and Rosalind, who were secretly watching this, also panicked. And when the ones who travel to multible universe panick, it was when a major think occurs. Elizabeth tried to pull him back by grabbing his hand, but he just pushed her away, so hard that she fell down... right in front of the big daddy. She couldn't even get up because of the shock, she didn't know that Booker, no.. Comstock already remembered everything..

Booker tried all his might to get Anna back.. but, Comstock just had to get Anna. He told Robert to close the tear, while the baby was still in the middle of the worlds, Booker saw this, and pulled her with everything he got inside him. Comstock accidently let go of her... 'Accidently',... And yet, intensionally let go of her... But he let go of her too late. or maybe the tear shut too early?  
Timing, was only relative. Nothing was too early, nothing was too late... But, sometimes, things happen because of it. Sometimes, something bad, something that you can never change, happens. And guess what?  
...It happened.

The tear shut when Anna's neck was in the middle of it. Blood sprayed all over Booker, and Comstock. Booker looked, with blank eyes, at the body of the dead girl.. It twitched a bit, and ceased.

"Anna..? Anna?! ...No... No... T-this can't be happening..."

He was on his knees. Blood soaked all over his pants, and tears did the same on his shirt..

"Anna! No! Don't go Anna, Please! Please no! Anna! Anna...! Anna..! A-Anna... No... It's all my fault... No..."

He sobbed, then he cried.. He barely leaned over the wall, and just stayed there for... as long as he could remember...

Comstock looked at the head of the dead girl in his hands... **His** dead girl. His eyes were as blank as Booker's.  
Elizabeth saw him, and the blood stains. She gasped like she was suffocating. She might've actually perfered that... Just-.. Suffocating right now, and dying. But miracles didn't happen. Her heart was in pain, and her eyes had no purpose. They were wide open, but they couldn't see anything. Like.. they just blacked out. When they showed her the dead girl's head, it's eyes similar as hers, She cried, while gasping. She cried, and cried, with one of her knee down. Rosalind bent down on both knees, and sobbed a little.

"She's gone... Oh, god, She's gone.."

"...I told you to keep it open... I told you to keep it...Oh lord..."

Robert kept on saying it, looking at his 'twin' for a moment, then just looking at the other way. He made no sound like the others, but he cried. he did, indeed, cry.

Comstock just stood still, silently dropping the head. Of it's face, she seemed like she was about to cry... It's eyes showed the change of her last feeling.. First wonder, second Fright, third... Anger. Anger on who..? On him..? No... He thought. It was to the tear that shut down.. To the one who shut it down.. To the girl just watching it.. To the whole scenery that caused her death.. To his father who let her go in the first place... To...

...To him... To the one who just kept on pulling her.. To the one who caused her death.. To the one who tried to steal her from her daddy.. To the one.. who held her head, with sorrow in his face.. He didn't want to admit. He didn't want to accept it. He wanted to make everything back to nothing..

So when time passed, when he could stand it no more.. he called the Lutece twins once again.. Their eyes were filled with regret, anger, and other than that... blank. He never looked at it. He didn't have to if he was going to forget about everything, right? There were Lots of worlds, and one of that, included Booker Dewitt.. Who was living in Rapture. He didn't care about it.. He just wanted to get out of the hell he had created. Out of the millions of eyes watching him with anger. If he let go of everything, and lived at someone else, if he could just do that... He wasn't the guy who commited it, he didn't even remember about it, He was never in it... Right?

...Wrong.. Elizabeth told the Lutece to get herself to that world, as well.. And they happily got into her demands. She, no.. They thought that they could get revenge on him for making them to do such a thing.. Especially to Elizabeth. But you know what?

...They were wrong...

Comstock, no, 'Booker' was having a nightmare, when Elizabeth also came to this world. Because the link to the world where he was before, was connected once again, he got his old memories back inside his dreams... When he woke up, his nose was bleeding like mad... He didn't even want to rub it off.. He got the head of the doll on his desk with his bloody hand, and looked at it for a while... He sobbed.

Elizabeth came in, and she was kind of surprised. She felt assured, though, when Booker told her

"...W-we're closed..."

She thought that his memories were gone..

...She was wrong. Booker noticed why she was here...

And he was ready to accept it, this time..

He rushed, not to Sally.. but, to the thermostat. Elizabeth was shocked.. But did it matter to him?  
He didn't want to keep her burning into flames, but he didn't want to hurt her, either..  
Elizabeth was too shocked, to even move.. The big daddy pulled out it's drill, and it launched it...  
Right on to a pile of boxes. As the sound was heard, LOUD, Elizabeth saw the Lutece twins right in front of her. They made a tear right in front of the attack...  
Elizabeth held their hands, and shouted in a sobbing voice,

"Help me.. please! Why is this happening?"

They were looking confused as well..

"We don't know what happened!"

"What happened to the constants and the variables?! We cannot allow it!"

Elizabeth rushed to Booker to slow him down, and the Lutece summoned a tear right next to him.. who was right in front of the lever.

"If you turn that thing, we shall open the tear.."

"...Right to your death!"

The Lutece warned.. They would open a tear to get a big daddy right next to him that would drill right through him, and kill him.

"As if I even cared about it, B**ches.."

He put both of his hands on the lever, while they all warned. Elizabeth yelled,

"Do you really want to save a girl, trading with your life, who you didn't even love?"

Booker looked to the side where Elizabeth was standing. She kept on talking,

"You didn't love her. You never did. Booker in this world might've, but you, Comstock, didn't. And you are really gonna save her with your death?!"

He grinned a little listening to it. He wasn't looking at Elizabeth. He wasn't looking at the big daddy, that was right in front of another tear... that would be connected with the tear right beside him. He was looking at Sally... who was silently peeking out of the hole, knowing that no one was looking at her..

"Yeah, and I wouldn't die when I don't save her..."

They were all surprised, for a bit... He already knew that he was going to die...

"And, even if you're all crying for revenge, that doesn't mean that an innocent girl should be burned.. And, Even for a moment, I.. loved her. For christ's sake, I loved her!"

He turned the lever down, all the way down to zero. They were all shocked, angered, and yet, confused because of it.

"...And this may be, not just revenge.. but also, a chance of redemption..."

"Why did you... How?! / The constants shattered, and the variables were torn! / N-no! You shouldn't!"

He smiled at Sally for one last time, and murmured, right when Sally was escaping the hole, and the tear was opening, and the big daddy was launching it's drill right at his heart.

"Good-bye, Sally..."

Slash.

.

.

.

"...Good-bye... Anna.."

They all sat there, quietly. The big daddy was gone with the girl, and their eyes were just... blank. Not like when Anna was dead right in front of them, their eyes weren't soaked with sorrow, rage, or... anything. Just pure, blank. They looked as the girl was hopping with joy and relief, and running away with her big daddy... that killed the dead man in front of them. They did have the power to easily destroy the big daddy with their powers, and kill the girl... But they didn't. They couldn't. For some odd reason.. They just watched their last chance of revenge floating away. They killed him, right? He remembered it, right? So... this is revenge, right?

...But their eyes were filled with clear liquid.. They, were crying.  
Soon, they opened a tear to their previous world.. They decided to walk away... Little Sally was later, rescued by Jack, and was raised by him..

.

...But, did the same thinghappen in another world, when their revenge failed?

.

.

.

...In another world...

Booker was spending 20 years, soaking in regret.. He often looked at his house's walls, that were filled with pictures of headless, dead girls..  
Sometimes, he just sobbed, sittingon his bed, looking at his right hand... it was pierced by a knife, pierced by himself.. pierced... 'AD'..  
Then one day, a man came to him... offering a chance... for revenge..


End file.
